Evil Angel
by Aleczander
Summary: "Why do you do this?"  "Because I am not capable of anything else."
1. Before

**Before**

He was in an alley, a body pressing up against him eagerly, leaving bruises all over his skin, hands grabbed greedily onto his hips, nails digging into the sensitive flesh like ripping talons. His groan of pain became mistaken for pleasure, a hand reached down to fondle him; he shivered in disgust, but opened his legs further to allow the man more access to him.

The touches continued until, impatiently, the man forced intry upon him. The young man bit his lip hard, making it bleed crimson down his chin and along the curve of his throat. All he could do was brace himself against a brickwall and tremble as he was pounded into relentlessly. He felt as though he were being split in two; his insides were a raging fire of pain.

It felt like an eternity before the man finally released inside him, and he could breathe. He panted for air, trying to regulate the oxygen in his system. He felt the man slide out of his body, and listened as he zipped his pants back up. Liquid dripped sluggishly down his thighs. A mixture of blood and seed.

"T-The money-" The boy managed, voice pleading. He didn't move from his position, afraid that if he did, he would be refused. Some people were just like that.

He would have asked for the money first, but had been pinned before he'd had any idea of what had been happening to him.

The man let out a harsh, breathless laugh, throwing a penny at him and then left him there shaking in humiliation and anger.

Allen sank to the ground and let frustrated tears slip from his eyes.

If only someone would save him from his desolation.


	2. Chapter 1

He sat on the ground, hugging himself for warmth; grey eyes staring down at the ground. He could feel the taint spreading throughout his body, and when it finally touched his soul, his resolve to get to his feet crumpled. He felt smashed into tiny pieces, slammed into a glass wall. Like nothing.

He had gone through this sort of thing so many times before, what was the prolem now? He didn't even care about it anymore, no- he didn't... and yet it still hurt.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing on the ground like that?" Allen looked up, startled from his miserable thoughts. The man had striking red hair, and a friendly expression. Allen blinked, trying not to stare for long.

"I..." He couldn't form any words.

"Here." The red headed man offered the boy a gloved hand. Allen took it gratefully and stumbled to his feet. The young man's eyes roved over Allen's figure with concern, it both disturbed and surprised Allen.

"It's too cold to be dressed like that..." The man managed to say, he looked a little sheepish at his own words (afraid of being yelled at, maybe), pointing out the boy's meager clothing. All he owned was a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt- both were ragged and torn with age.

"I don't want to sound like some creeper, but come to my home for a bit." His generosity made Allen nod with incredulity, but it seemed either way he wouldn't have had a choice. The man dragged him out of the alley Allen chose to live in and out into the open. Allen quivered, but had no time to be frightened.

...

The red head climbed a few sets of stairs," It's not much, but... it's my home." He said, opening a door after digging a key into the lock and then swinging it open. He pushed Allen in- who yelped, and the red-head shut the door behind him.

Allen caught himself before falling and looked around. There was a torn couch made of unknown material, an old tv set in front of it, and a wool rug. Allen spotted a bucket, old and tarnished, off in the corner of the... living room, and suspected a leak, but besides that... the room had a cozy, warm, welcoming feel to it. He walked around and looked at everything, tracing a line through the dust on the tv.

"My name is Lavi, what's yours?" The red head asked, watching him.

"Allen Walker." The boy said quickly. Lavi smiled.

"That's an okay name." He said simply. Allen blinked,

"Just 'okay'?" He questioned. The man shrugged,

"Ah... well... it isn't... anything ridiculous... like Fido, or uh... Sheldon." The air was light, Allen just laughed.

"Oh, I see." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

But his smile didn't stay for long. A door slammed and there was a low growl of annoyance, "Dammit, Lavi, I've told you a million times- stop bringing bums here!" Allen jumped ten feet into the air, startled by this other person's voice. Lavi, however, couldn't have looked any more enthusiastic.

"Calm down, Yuu!" He said back in a shockingly cheery voice.

"Fuck you-" The man walked into the living room, he had long inky black hair, and his smoky eyes matched it. He had the appearance of an asian and the accent of a japanese man, "Call me that one more time- I'll cut your tongue out!"

Allen, deciding he no longer wished to be here, made a run for the door, but Lavi grabbed him around the waist.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, it's just a boy- and it's freezing outside! You can't expect me to just throw him back out!" Lavi responded defiantly. The said boy scowled, he was not some lost kitten or puppy!

"I-I'll be fine, please- let me go!" Allen pleaded, keeping his annoyance in check. He was ignored.

The asian man made one last sound of contempt, "I don't give a damn, whatever. Just stay away from my food, you parasite." He glowered at Lavi a few more seconds, and then left the house altogether. Allec watched him leave with a feeling of trepidation.

* * *

><p>It isn't much, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Thank you for reviewing, and feel free to review some more, I only want to get better. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<p> 


End file.
